A Jolly Christmas
by TimcanpyWantsDangos
Summary: Allen and Lavi have been dating for several months and Lavi has a special Christmas present for his little Moyashi. Laven Crack
1. Chapter 1

**A Jolly Christmas**

It was a snowy day at the order everyone was celebrating Christmas.

Lavi and Allen were in the cafeteria where Lenalee, Kanda (Lenalee threatened him), Miranda, Krory, Johnny, and Komui were setting up the decorations.

Kanda and Krory were helping putting the tree up, Miranda and Lenalee were decorating the tables, Johnny was helping Allen with the wall decorations and Lavi was helping Komui get the snacks ready.

After they were finished decorating Lavi decided now would be a good time to give his little Moyashi his present Allen and Lavi have been dating for several months.

"Hey Moyashi-Chan I got a present for you~" Lavi said in a sing song voice.

"Don't you want to wait till after the party though?" Allen questioned.

"But I want you to open it now~" Lavi whined quite loudly while glomping Allen.

"Stop your whining Usagi and go somewhere else to flirt with that Moyashi" Kanda said in an irritated voice.

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" Allen yelled. Unfortunately since Lavi was still glomping Allen it was right by his ear.

"Guys stop fighting... Or. Else." Lenalee threatened.

Everyone in the room gulped and took a step away from Lenalee. Well except Komui of course.

"Here yah go Moyashi-Chan~" Lavi said while he grabbed a giant box seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ah Arigatou Lavi" Allen said as he grabbed the box and laid it on his lap.

The box was made with such bright beautiful colors he almost hesitated when opening it.

And when he did open it he was dumbfounded that it's another box in it and as he opened that box there was another in it.

"Just keep opening it~" Lavi said in another sing song voice with a giant grin on his face.

Allen kept opening the boxes he got really annoyed.

"Bloody hell Lavi how many are there" Allen said annoyed. Everyone was confused as to why Lavi would put boxes into boxes.

Then Allen reached a tiny box that had a small card on the top saying 'Merry Christmas Allen 3'.

"Lavi I swear if it's another box I'm strangling you!" Allen said angrily.

"Just open it Allen~" Lavi said with a grin that could rival the earl's smile in jolliness.

When Allen opened it his eyes widen in surprise and forgetting all about his anger. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open.


	2. A Jolly Christmas Part 2

**A Jolly Christmas**

Allen was shocked there in the tiny box was an engagement ring.

Lenalee and Miranda blushed and squealed, Kanda was going into the kitchen to get some Soba, Johnny was smiling, Krory was blushing and Komui was well being Komui.

Allen looked to see Lavi smiling a goofy smile.

Allen didn't know what to say he just sat there opening and closing his mouth much like a fish.

"L-Lavi... i-i..." Allen stuttered he was lost at words.

"Allen will you marry me?" Lavi said with a smirk.

As he said that Allen started to cry tears of joy.

But everyone took it the wrong way.

"LAVI YOU MADE ALLEN-KUN CRY!" Lenalee said with a deadly glint in her eyes. "AHHHHHHH!" Lavi shrieked with fear as Lenalee tackled Lavi and put him into a choke hold.

Ever since Allen and Lavi started dating Lenalee became over protective for Allen. Every time Allen cried Lenalee would try to kill Lavi even though it wasn't his fault. "L-Lenalee don't kill him!" Krory asked timidly fearing he would anger the girl even more.

"*sniffle* Lenalee please stop" Allen said after calming down a bit still with tears hanging in his eyes.

"But he made you cry!" Lenalee said as she let him go still glaring at Lavi.

"I was just really happy." Allen said with a cute mini pout.

"Moyashi you never answered my question~" Lavi said somehow already at Allen's side.

"Lavi you stupid rabbit you already know the answer" Allen said with a small smile. Lavi grinned.

Lavi suddenly grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him away into the hall way and up to his room.

After he unlocked the door he got in and locked it back then shoving Allen up against a wall kissing him passionately.

 _Next Morning_

Allen woke to Lavi rubbing his hair.

"Nehhh mornin Moyashi~" Lavi said as he gave a chaste kiss on Allen's lips. "Morning" Allen said as he snuggled into Lavi's bare neck.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning with Allen snuggled into Lavi's neck while Lavi rubbed Allen's hair.


End file.
